


Blind Bet

by annejumps



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames was still wearing the blindfold, finding it interesting to stand here in their shared suite, listening to Arthur’s voice and catching the faint scent of his expensive cologne. They were such familiar things, but usually in a context which included the unparalleled sight of Arthur himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) Round 5 for the square _sensory deprivation_. Beta'd by [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno).

“Can you see anything?”

“No.”

“Okay, so the fabric’s thick enough, and it’s on tight enough? No light escaping?”

“Just a moment, let me turn toward the window.... No, it’s fully dark.”

“All right. Good.” Arthur sounded pleased. He cleared his throat. “Guess this’ll work, then,” he mused. “It’s a little old fashioned, but....”

“There’s no substitute for the classics, love.” Eames was still wearing the blindfold, finding it interesting to stand here in their shared suite, listening to Arthur’s voice and catching the faint scent of his expensive cologne. They were such familiar things, but usually in a context which included the unparalleled sight of Arthur himself.

He heard Arthur’s sock feet on the plush carpeting, then the sound of him paging through the many documents and folders he’d gathered. “We’ll have to call Miriam tomorrow,” Arthur told him, “get those old credit card statements, maybe see if she can tell us anything more about those loans. I’m not sure she’ll be too much help in that regard, but we do need to try.”

“Mmm.” Eames nodded, picturing Arthur in his mind’s eye; when he spoke again, however, Eames focused on how deep his voice was, the slight rasp of it. Arthur went on about documents and bank accounts, and Eames imagined his voice as dark chocolate, the type with a hint of chili in it.

He realized Arthur was walking over to him. “Why are you still wearing that?” he asked, amused, reaching out to touch Eames’ jaw, long, strong fingers feather-light as he gently touched Eames’ cheek. Eames could smell his minty toothpaste, a faint hint of coffee, his pomade, the previously noted cologne. He radiated warmth.

Eames wrapped his fingers loosely around Arthur’s wrist, feeling the light hair of his corded forearm, and guided Arthur’s hand down to the front of his pleated trousers. He heard Arthur’s inhalation and then his soft hum of interest, and could hear the smile in Arthur’s voice as he purred, “Well, this is a welcome development.”

Arthur unzipped his flies, and from the sounds of it, got to his knees. Eames wasn’t sure exactly when to expect his touch, and inhaled sharply as Arthur’s hands took him out of his boxers, caressing him with an expertise born of familiarity. Arthur’s breaths were hot on his cock, and at the touch of his wet tongue, Eames put a hand to his hair, the pomade slightly tacky on his skin.

Arthur licked him, teasing him, then enveloped him in that lovely warm mouth of his, and as much as Eames enjoyed watching Arthur suck him, there was something beautiful in just hearing his breaths, catching his scent, feeling his touch.

Eames lasted as long as he could, every particle of his being focused on Arthur’s mouth, the sensations of it magnified in the dreamlike darkness in which he’d sequestered himself.

When Arthur got to his feet and kissed him, his lips slightly swollen, he tasted both of Eames and of the subtle, indescribable elements that were purely Arthur himself, singular and beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/), [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunder) and Liz for all your help!


End file.
